


Accident

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: It was an accident.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, hamilsquad/Burr
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	Accident

It was an accident.  
It happened after the only class Aaron actually had with all four Alexander, John, Hercules, and Lafayette. He was a friend of theirs and they insisted on him constantly doing stuff with them. Normally, this would just be a friend group hanging out. The only difference is that the four of them were dating and Aaron was fifth wheeling on all of their dates.

He felt like an intruder.

They insisted he wasn’t.

To make matters worse, he developed a crush on every last one of them.  
He would spend his time with them fearing that he’s showing them how he loves them and then spend his time without them wondering why he can’t show them how he loves them. His life was in turmoil. He wanted to tell them. What’s the worst thing that could happen. They leave him? No. The worst that could happen is that they disagree. That some want him and others don’t. If he caused a breakup, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. No, his happiness wasn’t worth theirs. So, he didn’t say anything. He hid his feelings. Talk less, smile more.

He suffered in silence.

At least, he was supposed to.

He was packing up. He just finished the only class he had with all four. The walk over to him and Aaron rolled his eyes. Alexander had a proud look on his face and the rest were smiling as well. He got into an argument with the teacher about LBTQ+ rights. The teacher was homophobic and said something extremely rude. Of course, Alex got offended and said something. His boyfriends backed him up and, right as it seemed he may have been losing, Thomas piped up on his behalf. If you get Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton to agree, you know you are screwed. The teacher was just refusing to listen to reason, though, and you can’t argue with an idiot who thinks their right. So, the argument went on with Thomas and Alex getting progressively mad. Finally, the French teacher walked in. He’s the first homosexual person who got a happy ending that Aaron has ever met. He married the man he loved and moved to America. Now, his husband is a highly regarded member of the police force and everyone loves the teacher. He’s an amazing human being and one of the nicest people Aaron has ever met. The teacher magically shut her mouth once he came in and both Alexander and Thomas are claiming they won. Of course, Lafayette, Hercules, and John are proud of their boyfriend. 

“Aaron! How did I do? I totally won that argument.”

“Alex, nobody won that argument. If it wasn’t for the other teacher walking in, we would still be in the middle of a verbal war. I will give Mrs. Smith credit, though. She did make you and Jefferson agree on something.”

“I know it’s a miracle.” Hercules piped up. Alex hits him on the arm and he laughs. Aaron shakes his head. As he starts packing up.

“You guys are idiots.”

“Oh please, you love us.”

“I’m not too big to admit my crushes are stupid.”

Aaron freezes.

They freeze.

He had one rule, one guideline, and he broke it. He admitted his feelings. His brain started functioning and his legs began to pay attention.

He ran away.

They ran after him.

He ran faster.

He bolted across the entire campus and finally ended up in his dorm. Aaron slammed the door shut and leaned against it, not letting anyone in. twenty seconds later, there was a knock.

“Aaron? Aaron, let us in, please.” It was Lafayette. Aaron stood up, trying to make it to the bed. He fell, knocking over both his small cactus John got him for his birthday and a picture of his parents. The crashing made a loud noise alerting the others. They began calling his name, but their voices felt far off to Aaron.

Aaron could not breathe.

Hercules could pick a lock.

The last thing Aaron saw was the four of them rushing in, John grabbing his phone, Alex breaking down in tears, Hercules looking frantic, and Lafayette checking his pulse and screaming at John to hurry up and call the ambulance. 

“Aaron? Aaron! You okay? You zoned out for a while there.” Aaron smiled up at John.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just remembering the events that led to this.” ‘This’ being Aaron’s one year anniversary of joining in the other four’s relationship as a romantic partner. For this event, Aaron got a picture of them, another cactus (most likely John’s idea. He never liked plants being lonely), and a necklace with four dog tags, each having a full name and a fingerprint of one of his boyfriends. He’s seen them always wearing them and wanted one of his own but knew it wasn’t his place to ask for it. That was something he had to earn. And not only did he earn a necklace but he earned a place on their necklaces. Each one dawns a new dog tag with his fingerprint and full name inscribed on it. Alex looked up from his spot on the ground. They were watching Mulan because it’s Aaron’s favorite movie.

“You mean the day you passed out in your dorm? I thought I was gonna have to go to whatever afterlife you went to, drag you back, and kill you myself.” Hercules laughed.

“Yeah, you definitely gave us all a fright.”

“Oui! I was scared for you, mon cheri.” Aaron smiled.

“I wouldn’t change that day for the world.”

It was all an accident.


End file.
